warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
EchoClan
EchoClan is a Clan of cats that are fiercely loyal and brave. Territory Echoclan lives in a grove of trees, where a few saplings cover the camp from rain. The nursery is under a tree, where the branches hang low down, and there is a sapling covering the entrance. The elder's den is similar to the nursery, but instead of a sapling covering the entrace, theres a canopy of leaves covering the entrance. The warriors den is near a small pond, with a few reeds to cover the entrance. The leader's den sits underneath the Brokentree, where the leader stands to make importan announcements. Apprentices sleep in a small cave, where there is lichen to cover the entrance. Finally, the medicine cat's den is in another cave, hidden by a boulder. Outside the Camp Outside EchoClan's camp, there is a cave that leads to a dark green stone that shimmers in the moonlight. Leaders go there to share tongues with their ancestors. Nearby the camp, there is a meadow where prey runs in greenleaf. A stream rushes near the pond near the Warriors den, where cats fish in case the prey is scarce. Allegiance Leader Echostar - White she-cat with bright blue eyes and black ears and paws (Echo) Wolfpaw Deputy: Lightfoot - yellow tabby tom with brown eyes (Meadow) Medicine Cat: (None) Medicine Cat Apprentice: (None) Warriors: Poppyleaf - Dark red She-Cat with red eyes (Echo) Darkflight - Black tom with amber eyes (Echo) Dewheart - Silver She-Cat with green eyes (Echo) Flowerface - Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and an owl on her hind-legs (Meadow) Apprentices: Wolfpaw - Black and white tabby tom with green eyes (Echo) Queens: Wishsong - Blue-gray tabby queen with a white underbelly (Echo) Kits: Frostkit - White She-kit with bright blue eyes, Wishsong's foster daughter (Echo) Firekit - Orange tabby tom (Echo) Runningkit - Gray tom (Echo) Elders None yet Former Members Former Deputy of EchoClan Silvertail - Gray she-cat with a silvery tail (Former Deputy, Died of Greencough) (Echo) Former Medicine Cat of EchoClan Yellowstripe - Yellow tabby she-cat (Former Medicine Cat, Died of Greencough) (Echo) Former Apprentices of EchoClan Lionpaw - Orange tom with a pelt like a lion's (Wolfpaw's Brother, Died of Greencough) (Echo) Former Warriors Breezefall - Silvery blue she-cat with a white underbelly (Left EchoClan and became a rogue after Silvertail's death) (Echo) Dawnleaf - Yellow tabby she-cat (Crushed by a rock) (Echo) Former Elders Runningleaf - Gray tom (Trapped by the Twolegs) (Echo) Roleplay This is where it goes. Echostar sat in her den, thinking about EchoClan. She sighed, and meowed, "Silvertail, where are you, and what will I do without you? None of the warriors are ready to become deputy, and we've lost so many cats recently..." Echostar's apprentice, Wolfpaw, suddenly ran into the den with a loud yowl. "Echostar! There are Twolegs trapping cats in the camp! They've already gotten Runningleaf...We need to evacuate!" Echoclan's Leader 11:06, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- Lightfoot looked at his leader, Wondering what Echostar would decide to do. "Echostar, should we start to leave camp? He asked. It's hard to be generous on an empty stomach 00:48, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ---- "I'm afraid we must.." Echostar meows gravely. "Our camp will be destroyed if we don't hurry. Wolfpaw, go help Wishsong and her kits." EchoClan's Leader ---- Wolfpaw nodded. He knew that it would be dumb to challange his leader. He ran over to the nursery, lifting up Runningkit. He ran back to the leader's den, setting down Runningkit and heading back to get the other two kits. Wishsong had already gotten Firekit, so he lifted Frostkit, who mewled in shock. Running out of the nursery just as the Twolegs cut the tree that protected the nursery, he stumbled as one of his paws had landed wrong. He pushed Frostkit to the leader's den, stumbling to his paws. EchoClan's Leader ---- Echostar knew something was wrong when she heard mewling from the nursery. Runningkit is still in the nursery! She thought. She could not waste any time. Swiftly running to the nursery, she saw a stone had come down onto his foot. Quickly pushing off the stone, she lifted the small kit off the ground and ran out of the camp. "Get out of the camp! We need to run!" She shrieked. A catlike creature Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Rpg